Outsiders Preferences
by LoriJane1995
Summary: For lovers of the Outsiders : BTW, I got some of these of tumblr, Enjoy...
1. He Sees You For The First Time

**Dallas:**  
He looked at you from the corner of his eye. You were sitting in a corner at Buck's looking completely bored. Dally turned to Buck. "Hey, know who she is? I've never seen the broad before." He asked him, still looking at you. "Her? She moved here few days ago, I dunno her name.." He replied nonchalantly. "She's hot, though." Buck said, taking a sip of his drink. "You are telling me." Dally replied with a smirk. He walked closer to you while you were eying your drink. You looked up as you heard someone fake-coughing above you. "May I know who's that girl I reached from the corner of my eye?" Dallas asked. You actually thought it was funny that he said something that shitty, you couldn't help the chuckle that escaped your lips. "Get lost." You replied.  
He took a seat beside you and that was the beginning of something special.

**Johnny:**  
"Johnnycake? Johnny? Hey, Johnny?" Dallas tried to bring his friend back to reality but he totally dozed off. Dallas followed his gaze. It led to you. You were walking on the other side of the street, looking around nervously. "Uh, what?" Johnny asked as he kind of woke up from his trance. "Cute broad. Were you lookin' at her?" Dallas asked with a smirk. Johnny instantly blushed. "No.." He said with a shy smile as he looked away. "C'mon, you're a bad liar. Gotta work on that." Dallas told him, playfully punching his arm. "Her name is (Y/N). Their family moved here few days ago. "Dallas continued. "How'd you know?" Johnny asked, looking at you from the corner of his eye. "I know everythin' man. You two'd be a perfect couple." Johnny blushed as his smile grew bigger.

**Two-Bit:**  
He looked at you from beside Sodapop, at the DX station. You were throwing eggs at the car that were done being washed, getting them dirty again. You were laughing uncontrollably. "Hey, why did I never did anything like that before? "Two-Bit asked Soda. "Because you respect cars too much." Sodapop replied with a chuckle. "How come I've never seen her before? Where's she from?" Two-Bit asked his friend. "She's new in town.. Steve talked to her once he asked her where she was from and she replied she came from her mom's uterus." He told him. Two-Bit laughed. He walked to where you were hiding with your eggs. "Can I throw one?" He asked you with a hopeful smile. "Sure. Wait, is that a horse?" You said, pointing behind him. He turned around, trying to see it. A grin spread on your face as you picked up an egg and squished it on the back of his head.

**Ponyboy:**  
It was your first day of school in Tulsa. You moved here not so long ago with your brother and mother. Ponyboy watched you as you entered the classroom, the teacher introducing you. He looked at you, trying to see who could be hiding behind this dreamy face. The teacher then made teams for the new project and oh, surprise! You were with Ponyboy. He saw you had a leather jacket, which meant you were a Greaser. You two didn't talk much. You guys weren't the talkative type, so Ponyboy just deduced few things about you by how you act and talked and blah, blah, blah. By the end of the day, he gave you his address so you two could work on the project.

**Steve:**  
"Fill that car." You said to one of the workers at the gas station. You walked out of your truck and slammed the door. Steve looked at you a little stunned before doing what you told him, which was to fill the car. You walked to a pepsi machine and insert a dollar. The cola didn't fall. "Oh, c'mon!" You groaned at the machine as you shook it. You sighed, knowing it was pointless and walked to the guy who was filling your car with gas. "Your stupid machine's being dumb." You told him, a little angry. You weren't exactly in a happy mood today. Your boyfriend cheated on you so you ran away from your hometown with your car for Tulsa. Steve looked at you with an amused look and walked to the machine. He punched it lightly at the right place and your cola fell in the little box. He picked it up and gave it to you. He didn't let go of it when your had grabbed it. He bent down a little with a smirk on his face as he said "You're welcome." How come I've never seen her before? Steve mentally told himself with a smile.

**Darry:**  
Today, the seven greasers decided to eat at the restaurant together to celebrate Darry's new job. They were sitting at a table in a corner, just talking about stuff.. you know, boy stuff. As for you, you just moved to Tulsa and this was your first day of work as a waitress at Dairy Queen. You were a little clumsy and you really didn't know why you applied for that job. Just today, you spilled two glasses of water and gave the wrong order to the wrong person a couple of times. "Hey, (Y/N) can you get this table?" Your boss asked you. Of course, you couldn't say no so you just agreed and walked to the greaser table. As you walked, you bumped into someone and dropped the tray you were holding. You just made another mess. A tuff boy, Darry, walked to you quickly. "You're alright?"

**Sodapop:**  
"Woah, there really aren't a lot of people today.." Sodapop told his friend, Steve. He nodded as he sighed in boredom. The gas station was desertic. Not a sign of life was to show. Then, you came with your car, full speed and stopped right before you could hurt anyone. "Don't let ANYONE touch this car, I'll be back at six." You said, running out of the car and running away. Sodapop stood there, utterly confused. "Umm.. What just happened?" Steve asked Sodapop with a crooked eyebrow, eying the car in front of them. "If only I knew." Soda said with a chuckle. "All I know for now is that we are in charge of the car of a cute girl until six and I am scared she might kill us if someone touches it." Soda continued. "Wait- did you just called her cute?" Steve asked him with a wink.


	2. Asking You To Stay The Night

**Two-bit:**

Two-bit and you giggle as you two lay snuggled on a beat up couch, watching mickey. Yawning, you glance out the window seeing that it's dark out, your eyes avert to the old clock hanging on the worn down walls, "Oh, I gotta go." You mumble, unwrapping yourself from Two-bit's arms. He quickly grabs your waist, "No," He protests, kissing your shoulder, "It's too late for you to go out there." Two-bit mumbles, "Just, please, stay the night?" He begs.

**Johnny:**

You two lay in silence, legs tangled together, as Johnny's soft eyes peer into yours, his hand brushing a stray piece of hair from your eyes. Johnny leans over, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead, before tucking you under his arm, "Hey, (Y/N)?" He murmurs, "Yeah?" You whisper in return, letting your eyes meet his, "Do- do you think you can just stay tonight?" He whispers, softly kissing you, "Just stay here with me?"

**Ponyboy:**

You nod tiredly, listening to Pony as he tells you about the latest book he read, a groggy smile is warn upon your lips as you watch him make hand movements, explaining the more "action-y" parts of the book. Pony stops mid-sentence once he sees another yawn fall from your mouth, "You tired, baby?" He asks, walking over to you, you only nod, letting your head fall into his chest. Pony softly pets your hair, "I don't think Darry will mind if you stay the night," Pony whispers, "You wanna?" Nodding, Pony then cradles you in his arms, whispering a single "Good night." Before you fall into a deep rest.

**Dally:**

You close your eyes groggily, letting your head fall onto Dally's shoulder, he gently shrugs your head off his shoulder, bringing you into his lap. Softly, he brushes your hair, "Ya tired, kid?" He asks, you nod, a subtle, "Mhm." Leaving your lips. Tilting your chin up, with his index finger and thumb, Dally leans down to kiss you, "Stay." He demands.

**Sodapop: **

A small yawn escapes your lips, as you continue to peer into Soda's dark brown eyes. Soda's fingers softly brush your cheek, "You tired, beautiful?" He mumbles, scrambling close to your body, tossing his arm around your waist, a small sigh leaving his mouth. "Yeah," You answer his question, "I should be gettin' home." You whisper, trying to pry Soda's arm from your body, his grip only tightens, "Oh no, no." Soda states, "I ain't lettin' you go home this late, you could get hurt." He stresses, "I'm sure Darry won't mind, just-just stay here."

**Steve:**

You nod lazily as you continue to listen to Steve's story about a car that had came in to the shop today, "Mhm." You mumble, placing your head in his lap, a small yawn leaving your lips. Steve stops his story before running his hand through your hair, stopping once he reaches the back of your neck, "Tired?" He whispers, "Hmm." You hum, nodding your head, Steve glanced outside, "It's too dark for you to walk." He mumbles, "So how about you just stay here- with me?"

**Darry: **

Darry throws his body next to yours, as you sit down on the couch, "They're asleep." He mumbles, tossing his arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his side, pressing a kiss to your temple. A yawn escapes your lips, Darry gently pets your hair, "You tired, sweetheart?" He asks, you nod, "I got work in the mornin'," You grumble, "I should probably get goin'." You try to escape from Darry's grasp, "No, please just stay." He whispers, "I'll get you to work in the morning, just please don't leave me."


	3. You Have To Play Doctor

**Steve:**

You sat at home, waiting for Steve after the rumble. When all the boys finally came home Steve walked in holding his side. You ran to him, wrapping your arms around him. He pressed his lips to yours, kissing you. You smiled and pulled away, looking at his bleeding face.

"So what's the damage?" You asked.

"Just hurt my ribs and bled alittle," Steve answered.

"Come on, lets go clean you up." You pulled him into the kitchen as he undid his shirt. You sat him down on a chair, once again pecking his lips. You pulled out the first aid kit taking a cloth and washing off Steve's face with peroxide. You then got some medical wrap and wrapped up his ribs. He slowly stood, pulling you into his arms. You hesitantly wrapped your arms around him and Steve must have noticed because he placed a finger under your cheek, guiding you face up to his.

"What's wrong _?" Steve asked.

"I just don't want to hurt you," You answered.

"You could only make me feel better babe," Steve smiled, pulling your arms around him under his shirt and pulling your lips toward his.

**Darry:**

Darry walked in early on a work day. "Hey hun, what's wrong?"

"Boss found out my back hurt and sent me home early," Darry frowned. You stood and hugged Darry who hugged you back. Your hands roamed his back, sliding into his back pockets. You buried you face in his neck and kissed you cheek gently.

"How about a back massage?" You smiled. Darry grinned and kissed you, his hands moving to the back of your neck and playing with your hair. A smile broke across your lips behind the kiss. Darry pulled away from you and a grin broke across his perfect lips.

"This is why I love you so much," Darry said as you pulled him into your bedroom.

**Sodapop:**

"Darry! Pony! Someone!" You heard Soda yell. You had been in the kitchen while Soda went out to mow the back yard. You had been making breakfast when Soda had distracted you.

What's up babe?! Darry went to work and Pony"s at school!" You yelled back. Soda was off today so he had asked you to stay over last night. You happily obliged.

"I cut my hand!" Soda called back. Suddenly he appeared in the kitchen, holding his right hand which was gushing blood. You jumped, running over to look at it.

"Oh my god! What happened?" You asked as you looked at his hand. There was a giant cut across his palm. You grabbeda dishtowel and pressed the fabric against Soda's cut as he winced. You frowned, looking at him. "Sorry babe, I know it hurts but it's just to stop the bleeding," You told him, still holding the cloth tightly th his hand. After the bleeing stopped you took the cloth from his hand, with your hands on his wrist as you pulled him toward the sink. You washed all the blood from his hand and grabbed the first aid kit, bandaging his hand.

"So, this kind of ruined our day," Soda sighed as you finished with his hand. You laughed and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Nah, just because you:re and idiot doesn't mean you ruined the day," You giggled. Soda rolled his eyes, pulling you tightly to him and carrying you into his room.

**Johnny:**

A loud knock at your door woke you up from your sleep on the couch. You'd fallen asleep watching movies again. You got up, rubbing your eyes as you walked to the door. You checked the time to see it was just about 1am. You opened the door th find johnny, bruised and hurt and with a large blood stain across the lower part of his shirt. "Oh goodness, baby what happened?" You asked quietly, pulling him into a hug. He buried his face in you neck. You felt his tears hit your skin. You rubbes his back, trying to soothe him. "Come on, let's go relax okay sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry babe. I just...I-I know I shouldn't be crying but I couldn't help it," Johnnysighed as you saton the couch. You wrapped an arm arounf johnnys waist whil the other touched his leg and flinched slightly.

"I don't care if you cry Johnny, you're no less of a man. I'll always love you," You smiled at him and a smal smile spread across his sweet lips," Now what happened?"

"My parents. My dad was really bad tonight though. I don't know what I did this time. He started yellingabout how I was a clutz because I cut my stomach somehow," Johnny answered.

"Take off you shirt, let me see," You frowned. Johnny did as instructed to revel a body full of bruises and a large cut that mirrored the blood stain on his shirt. You gasped and covered your mouth with your hands.

"You're not going back there! You're staying here from now on!" You cried, taking his hands in yours, "There's no arguing! You're staying!"

"_," Johnny started.

"No, please don't go back," Your begged, "I can't keep seeing you like this."

A heavy sigh fell from his lips and his dark eyes looked toward you, "I don't want to be a burden on you and your brother."

"(Brother) won't care Johnny," You answered.

"Okay," He agreed, a smile appearing on his face.

"Thank you, now let's go get your cut fixed up baby," You said, pulling him into the kitchen and placing his hands on your waist as you intertwined your fingers.

**Ponyboy:**

"Ow! God damn!" You heard pony yell from his room.

"You okay babe?!" you call back, still reading on the couch. He's usually pretty clumsly bit it's never big stuff.

"I trapped my finger in the dresser drawer! _ it's turning purple!" Ponyboy cried. You chuckled to yourself. Such a drama queen sometimes.

"Come here," You ordered, closing the paper and standing up. Pony walked in holding one of his hands. You pecked his creek, taking his wrist and pulling him into the kitchen. You got him some ice and held it on his finger. "Is that better?" You asked with a small smirl. Pony rolled his eyes and usedhis other arm to pull you towards him, pressing his lips to yours.

"It does now," He smirked back. You laughed, kissing him again.

**Two-Bit:**

Yoy were sitting in the living room when you heard someone run in. You looked over to see Steve and Soda who were pretty much carrying Two-Bit inside.

"Holy, what happened?" You asked.

"I, may have kinda fell on my ankle. It's not that bad," Two gritted his teeth as the boys hit his ankle on the couch, "You wanna watch it!"

"Sorry man," Soda apologized

"Just put him on the couch, I'll get some bandages or something, Soda go get some ice," You said, going to get the first aid kit. You came back, gently taking off Two-Bit's shoe. After you wrapped his foot and put some ice on it you settled on the coch next to him. He wrapped an arm around you, kissing your forehead.

"Thanks babe," Two-Bit smiled. You pressed you lips your lips to his.

**Dallas:**

You were sitting at Dallas', relaxing on the bed when he came in. "Hey babe, how was the rodeo?" You asked as he sat down on the bed, falling down beside you. His hand on his shoulder.

"God till I fell off a bull practcing and hurt my shoulder. Fuck!" He breathed.

"Sit up," You ordered. He looked at you like you were crazy," Just sit up. I'll rub your shoulder." Dallas did as he was told and you kneeled behind him. You started to rub his shoulder and his head fell back as he closed his eyes.

"Thanks babe," Dallas mumbled. You smiled and kissed his jaw, moving your lips to his ear.

"Well we can't do much if you have a hurt shoulder can we?" You smirked. Dallas' eyes shot open and a grin spread across his face.

"God I love everything about you so damn much," Dallas grinned, pressing his lips to yours.


	4. Your Song ( Sixties Version)

**Johnny:**

Neil Diamond- Sweet Caroline

**Sodapop:**

Billy Fury- Halfway To Paradise

**Dallas:**

Elvis Prealey- Wear My Ring Around Your Neck

**Steve:**

The Foundations- Build Me Up Buttercup

**Darry:**

Johnny Cash- Ring Of Fire

**Ponyboy:**

The Animals- We Gotta Get Out Of This Place

**Two-Bit:**

The Troggs- Wild Thing


	5. How He Comforts You

**Ponyboy: **He's gentle and tries to stay calm for you, but in reality he's shaking in worry and anger towards whoever hurt his Princess.

**Johnny: **"Don't cry Sweetheart," He'd coo, his hands finding the small of your back. You'd just look down at your shoes, embarrassed to be crying in front of him. He'd done it in front of you before, but it felt odd with you being the weekling. You lightly rested your palms on his shoulders as you swayed back and forth until you calmed down.

**Sodapop:** Sodapop dislikes when you cry- he doesn't like to see you in pain. At first he would try to lighten the mood by telling you about his day and occasionally cracking a joke, but eventually he would realize that it wasn't helping and pull you into his chest, letting you cry until you're all cried out.

**Two-Bit: **Being the jokester, he picks you up bridal style and twirls you around in circles till he thinks your dizzy, and as he sets you down he tickles your special tickle spot (only he knows where it is) until he hears your gorgeous laugh that made him fall in love with you.

**Dally: **You usually never cry but when you do it's a serious situation. Dally pulls you into his warm chest and drys your tears with his shoulders as he lightly strokes your hair. He whispers sweet things in your ear, making you smile as he brings his lips to yours.

**Darry: **He cheesily would ask, "May I have this dance?" in a posh accent. Taking his hand, he would spin you around and pull you into his chest, where he would whisper, "Stop crying, you're too beautiful to cry."

**Steve:** You two were watching a horror film that he insisted on watching, though you didn't want to. As a scary face popped up, you let out a scream of terror. Steve laughed a little and wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you cuddled into him.


	6. You're Sick

**Dally:**

"Shut up." He'd watch you intently as you coughed once more, laying down in the bed next to you— he was trying to sleep— propping his elbow up on the bed, laying his chin in his hand. You'd pick up a glass of water, taking a sip, and flinching as you swallow, seeing as your throat was killing you. You tried to stop it, but another cough escaped your mouth, groaning, Dall would grab a pillow and blanket, walking into the front room, leaving you to yourself.

**Soda:**

Sodapop would be by your side the whole time; cradling you in his arms, getting you soup, feeling your forehead—anything. He'd want so badly to kiss you, but you'd refuse, not wanting to get him sick. Sighing as he felt your forehead once more, "It's getting worse." He groans, getting up, leaving you cold and shivering he'd grab a blanket, sitting back down next to you, and throwing the cloth over you two, "My poor baby." He'd pout, kissing your head.

**Steve:**

He would run through your front door, his face having black oil stains on it causing a weak giggle to escape your lips. He'd throw off his jacket, running to grab a towel, he sits on the edge of the couch, gently dabbing your face with cool water, leaning down to kiss your forehead. Giggling slightly, you'd grab the towel from his hand, wiping the grease from his face, a small smile making it's way to his lips, as you copied his actions, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

**Darry: **

When you got sick he seemed to go "crazy" as Soda and Pony would tease him about, but he'd just simply tell them to scram before returning to your side, medicine in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He'd set a pill in one of your hands, pushing the glass of water in the other. Putting the pill between your dry lips, you'd take the glass of water, washing the medicine down. Darry would smile, "I can't wait 'till you get better," He smirks, rubbing your shoulders, "I'm gonna take you out."

**Two-bit: **

"Aw, sweetheart." He'd frown, letting a small sigh out. You'd let out a dry cough, smiling weakly, "I'm fine." You'd say weakly, Two-bit would huff, throwing his hand over your mouth, "No talking." Two-bit would murmur. Shuffling out of your room, you'd hear him making a racket in the kitchen, and soon enough he was walking in with hot soup. Sending you a weak smile, he'd sit down next to you, the bed slightly dipping down from his weight, setting the soup onto your lap, he'd kiss your cheek gently, "Go on," He'd whisper, "Eat it so you get better and I can kiss you again." Two-bit winked.

**Johnny:**

He'd sneak into your room— through the window seeing as your parents wouldn't let him in the house — making you let out a scratchy scream, seeing as your throat was killing you. Smiling, Johnny would walk over to your bed, planting a kiss on your forehead, "It's okay, princess." He'd murmur, sliding under the covers he'd tug your body into his chest, "You'll get sick." You speak weakly, trying to push your body away from his, "No, no." Johnny would murmur, once more pulling your body to his. Softly he'd pet your hair until you fell asleep.

**Ponyboy:**

He'd be gentle with you, trying to get a kiss in, but you'd of course push him away— Darry would kill you if you got Pony sick. He'd lay down with you, making sure you were resting your head on his chest, he'd pucker his lips out every-so-often, kissing the crown of your head as he read his favorite stories to you.


	7. You Don't Care About Me

**Two-bit:**

"You don't care ab-about me." You sob, your tear-filled eyes meeting his, Two-bit's mouth instantly shuts, he closes his eyes, shaking his head. "That's not true." His voice cracks as he walks toward you, taking your face in his hands, Two-bit places a passionate kiss to your lips, "I care about you," A tear falls down his cheek, "So much."

**Johnny: **

"You don't care about me, Johnny!" You scream, your and his argument had just reached it's peak, "You-you never did." You whimper to yourself, your eyes falling to the floor. Johnny doesn't speak a word, as he walks across the worn down floor, until he stands in front of you, Johnny tilts your chin up, by now, his own tears had fallen. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, Princess." He whispers, "I care about you," He pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, "More than you will ever know."

**Ponyboy:**

"You don't care about me." Your voice cracked, as your eyes met Pony's green one's, "It's-it's all about school, and-and studying, and books." You whimper, "Is that- is that all you care about?" You whisper. Pony gasps quietly, "Baby," He wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you into his body, "I care 'bout you so much." He whispers, kissing your hair, "You mean more to me, than any book," Another kiss is placed to your hair, "Test," Another, "Or any history paper." He kisses your hair one last time. "I care about you so much."

**Dallas: **

"You don't care about me." You say quietly, looking up from the floor, and into his eyes. Dally shakes his head, running his hands over his face, "I don't care about you?" Dallas stalks toward your body, until you're against the beat up wall of his bedroom. Dallas pinned your arms on either side of your head, "I don't fuckin' care about you?" He hissed, "Baby," Dally shook his head, "Words can't even begin to explain how much I care about ya."

**Sodapop:**

"You don't care about me." You whisper, rubbing your arm, taking a rapid breath in. Soda immediately stops what he's doing, and appears to your side, "I don't' _what_?" He took your hand into his, "You-you don't care." You stutter over your words. Sodapop shakes his head at you, before pulling you into his chest, gently petting your hair, "Sweetheart," Soda whispered, "I care- I care about you so much." He gently kissed your neck, "More than you'll ever know."

**Steve:**

"You don't care about me." You huff, wiping your eyes angrily, you turn your back to Steve. You two had just been in an argument, you hear him sigh loudly, "(Y/N), babe." Steve calls, wrapping his arms around you from behind, he places a kiss to your shoulder. "You _know _I care about you." He whispers, "I care about you," Steve mumbles, kissing your hair, "So, so, _so _much."

**Darry: **

"You don't care about me!" Your scream silences the argument between you and Darry, he stares at you, a blank expression worn upon his face, "I don't what?" He questions, a small sigh escaping his lips. You nod, "You-you don't care." You mumble, "It's all about work!" You exclaim, "All the damn time!" You wipe a tear from your cheek, "What about me? Don't I matter?" You whimper, shutting your eyes. You relax immediately once you feel the familiar heat of Darry's body surrounding you, "Baby," He whispers, kissing your forehead, "I care about you, so damn much."


	8. You Shut Him Out

Two - bit:

It kills him to see you so pained, to not see the normal, beautiful smile upon your face. Instantly, he thinks it's something he did, "Sweetheart?" He'd ask quietly, you wouldn't respond, "Sweetheart, did I do something?" Still no answer, your mouth stays in a firm line, "Are you mad at me?" You do nothing but slightly move in your seat, Two-bit sighs, before taking a seat next to you on the couch, you try to get up, but his hands instantly find your waist, pulling you down to his lap, tucking you under his arm, he kisses your forehead, "You're not goin' anywhere until we get that beautiful smile back on your face."

Johnny:

And it's killing him, because it's his job to make everything better. He sighs, running a hand through his dark locks, "C'mere, baby." He'd whisper, gently grabbing your arm, he'd sit on the couch, pulling you down with him. Though you refused to speak, smile, or even what it seemed like- blink. Johnny would pick up a strand of your (y/h/c) hair, twirling it between his fingers, "I know you don't want to talk about it," He sighs, "so how about we cuddle instead?"

Pony:

And it's killing him on the inside, because he just wants to make you feel better, that's all he's ever trying to do. He'd grasp your petite hand in his tightly, rubbing his thumb along your knuckles, placing a single kiss to your nose, he'd pull your body to his. Pony would repeatedly kiss your forehead, "Please tell me what's bothering you," He would say softly, "tell me what's wrong so I can make everything better."

Dally:

And it's killing him, because you're usually so happy. You could easily make Dall grin from ear-to-ear with your smart ass remarks, he noticed something was wrong right away. He'd run his hand through your hair, letting them reach down to your belt loops, pulling your hips to his, he'd look down at you, seeing there was a major height difference. Dally would kiss the crown of your head, squeezing you tightly. He wouldn't speak, he'd just show how much he truly cared for you, and that he'd always be there for you.

Soda:

And it's killing him, because you look so utterly sad, it makes him feel just as miserable, seeing the love of his life so upset and tired looking. He would frown slightly, pushing his forehead to yours, desperately trying to keep your gaze, but every time he'd catch it, you'd avert your eyes to the wooden floor. "Hey, hey," He'd whisper, gently grabbing your chin with his index finger and thumb, "Don't avoid me. Don't look away. Tell me what's bothering you, beautiful."

Steve:

And it's killing him, because he feels you don't trust him. "Just tell me baby," He'd whisper, bringing his hands to the nape of your neck, gently massaging you, letting his hands slide down to your waist, he'd hug you from behind, whispering in your ear, "C'mon, it's me. It's Steve. It's your boyfriend. You know I won't think any differently of you." He'd press kisses onto your neck, until you finally decide to tell him.

Darry:

And it's killing him, because he feels he should be there for you. Gently, he'd rock your body from side to side, his arms wrapped tightly around you, letting his large hands linger on your hips, "I should've been there for you, maybe this wouldn't be happening if I was there for you." He stressed, gently kissing your neck, you would do nothing, your face would stay emotionless, "Please tell me what's bothering you, honey." He'd whisper, "I just want to see you happy again."


	9. Coming Home From War

**Pony:**

With the soft rain beating against your windows, and the crackle of the fire just across from you – your head tilted back on the couch as a wave of excitement coursed through your veins; Pony was coming home. After long nights of worry, and mornings filled with a knot in your stomach, you were more than ready to lay your eyes on the cheeky young fella; you missed his lame jokes, longing stares, his emerald eyes, his dark brown hair —you just missed everything about him.

The door had opened softly – and you knew he was trying to surprise you, and you _tried _to let his little plan work out; but, as always – excitement had won this round.

Your sock-covered feet moved swiftly against the ground, leading you up to the front door – and there he stood; his back hunched as he tried closing the door quietly—his dark head of hair damp from the oncoming rain, and you simply could not wait for him to face you. Pony's heel pivoted to turn around, and his gaze laid on you – a warm smile formed onto his lips as he slowly approached you; dropping his bag on the way over to your body - his arms outstretched before he greedily gathered you in his arms.

Green hues scanned over your features as his slender fingers curled around your chin as he lifted it to meet his gaze, "I missed you," He murmured softly, his lips moving to hover over yours, "A lot." Pony's mouth moved to close in on yours in a soft kiss.

**Two-bit:**

The laugh; the laugh you longed for – his smile, his eyes, his gracious appetite—all of it was missed. All of his small giggles and loving gazes were missed to a point at where you couldn't think of going another day without them – but, you did; yes, while it was hard, you knew Two-bit would always write to you - assuring you that he would be more than fine - but, that worry would always be there.

Quite irritated by his late appearance, your head fell onto the back of the couch – and before you knew it, your eyes had shut; a subtle (quite annoyed) hum rumbled against your lips as the sudden realization of how tired you were took a toll on your body. Limbs fell lazily, as your fingers reached up to stifle a yawn, you had began to grow nervous about him coming home—what if he had gotten injured recently? Or what if he wasn't the same after seeing all he had?

Though, as the voice rolled into your ears, your feet had set against the ground, and your stomach had tied into a tight knot. Your digits ran through your hair as you slowly approached the front of your home; with your eyes meeting his, Two-bit's bag(s) were quickly dropped as that Cheshire grin tugged on his lips – his feet were swift as they moved toward your body. The blonde boy's arms curled around your waist, as he tugged you into his chest, "Hi," He breathed into your ear, pressing a gentle kiss to your shoulder, "I missed ya." and just like that, all worries were gone.

**Dally:**

Dinner was all cooked as you waited patiently for your boyfriend to arrive home; though, on the outside you may have seemed like you could wait for the end of the world – on the inside, you were just about dying with nervousness. Nervous that Dallas might have changed, and nervous that he hadn't much cared for you. The thoughts were simply stupid on your part; Dally loved you more than he had loved anything before – but, you were so scared to be dating a boy with a job as dangerous as his, that your thoughts got to you much too easily.

With your fingers picking softly at the hem of your top, and your eyes darting to the clock every now and then, your nerves settled the slightest bit; and you knew Dally wouldn't return home right then and there – but, it wasn't like you were just able to call him.

The door creaked open, and the smile spread across your lips without warning – his bag dropped to the floor as his rough voice called out to you, "(y/n)," He called out gently, not wanting to frighten you, "Sweetheart, I'm home." In Dally's voice rang a smile – pure joy and utter excitement just from the thought of you; and just like that, you had darted for the door, that silly grin on your mouth only growing larger as you laid eyes on Dallas.

Your body crashed into his as your arms glided around his neck – Dally's hands slowly grabbed your waist as he buried his face into your shoulder; a light breath was let out of his mouth, "I missed you," He murmured, relieving your shoulder of his face, before his lips pressed onto yours, "I missed you so much."

**Sodapop:**

Fingers nervously tapped against your thigh, as your eyes seemingly darted over to the clock every passing second; a nervous wreck it what you were – nervous something might have happened to your beloved boyfriend, and just plain nervousness from him coming home. Though, there was that large grain of excitement that filled your body at the thought of his lips on top of yours; his large hands wrapping around your waist – and his goofy grin matching yours as he smiled from ear-to-ear. Simply excited - but also so utterly nervous.

Eyes shut in concentration to just make the nerves calm down – but, your stomach felt otherwise as it clenched tightly; cursing under your breath, your eyes once more peeked up at the clock. A small smile tugged at your lips as you saw that it was around the estimated time that he thought he would be home – and all nerves, and jitters fluttered from your stomach at the sound of the door opening; the sound of his bag hitting the floor confirmed it was Sodapop. The loud voice rang out to you as his feet quickly pattered against the floor – his hands outreaching to you once he reached your body.

With a forceful tug, Soda had successfully gotten you to basically fall on top of him, "I missed you." He declared softly with a smile ghosting his lips – his mouth pressed against yours for a long kiss, "Oh, god, I missed you."

**Johnny:**

You missed it; the strong aroma of his cologne, his quiet voice, his mysterious eyes, his lips—everything of Johnny was missed by you. You had missed falling into his chest after work on those days where you felt you could no longer go on, his voice whispering soft things into your ear as his fingers ran down your arms – his lips peppering kisses along your neck, and, who could forget the pools of light brown that stared into yours so lovingly. Everything – every little feature of Johnny's was implanted permanently in your mind.

Though, nervousness got the best of you – and before you had known it, your mind had went from placing every feature of Johnny's, to thinking of him frowning once his eyes laid on you. Insecurities were often the things keeping you from opening up to Johnny (But, of course, you did); not only insecure that he didn't love you as much as you loved him, but, insecure about him being hurt while fighting - the thought simply drove you insane.

"(y/n)," His usually quiet voice rang out loudly around the house you shared – you must have been so lost in your thoughts that you didn't even hear him enter your humble abode, "(y/n), princess," Johnny's feet walked quickly across the ground, and he almost had to do a double take once his gaze laid on you – breathless because of just how beautiful you were. "(y/n)." It was repeated a third time as he moved toward your body, tugging you up from the chair you had been sitting in, before his lips pressed to yours softly, "Don't think you missed me as much as I missed you." He murmured quietly, his mouth once more making an appearance on yours.

* * *

_**NO DARRY OR STEVE... SORRY**_


	10. Telling Him You're Pregnant- Sodapop

You couldn't have been happier. You had been feeling really tired and nauseous lately. Soda had passed the tired part as just adjusting to your new workplace, working with preschoolers (you were a teacher), but the nauseous part didn't just go over his head or pass as adjustment. He had known it was a possibility seeing as you couldn't keep your hands off of each other. One day during your lunch break while you and your co-worker, a kindergarten teacher named Nora helped you decorate your classroom for the fall season, you stumbled off of the chair you had been on to hang a bunch decorative leaves in your arm, you ran down the hall and to the staff room where you threw up.

You came back and saw what a mess you made of the leaves, now thrown all over the floor as you wiped the corners of your mouth with tissue. "You alright (Y/N)? You look pale." She came over and felt your forehead. "You feel fine. You sure you ain't pregnant?" "… I can't tell you if I'm a hundred percent sure, Nora." You sighed. "That's alright, just take a pregnancy test when you get home." She bent down to pile up the faux leaves and you went to help her, but she waved for you to stay up and plopped them on your desk when she had them all. "Will ya stay with me?" Nora was like your best friend right next to the rest of the gang and Sodapop, of course. "Soda's working late again?" You nodded. He got a better job as manager at some store. "You're lucky I love yuh." She sighed; you squealed and hooked your arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, lets go get the kids before the lunch monitors have a fit.

You came out of the bathroom with a huge smile on your face. "It's positive, Nora! I'm pregnant!" You said happily, and she came over and hugged you while wearing big grin on her face. This was the first time in ages everything felt perfect. You both had good paying jobs, a roof over your head and on top of that a baby on the way.

"Oh congratulations honey I'm so happy for you!" She finally spoke. When you pulled away you but your lip and sighed, thinking of the best way to tell Soda. "Well, a baby isn't a bad thing for y'all is it?" Nora quizzed after studying your reaction. "No, at least I think it isn't. We've been married for some time and we have good paying jobs and besides we've been talking about children for a while now. What do you think?" Her answer was immediate. She grabbed her coat and things when she decided you needed time alone to think of a way to approach Soda with the news. "I think you should tell Soda straight away, no beating around the bush because sooner or later he'll know something's up- you're terrible at keeping things. Whatever you do, just tell him soon." She walked out of your bedroom and out of your house, brushing shoulders with Soda on her way out. They exchanged hello's and he walked into your room where you sat on the bed, chewing your nails down to the bit. "Hay baby." Soda's accent rang out. You looked up at your handsome husband as he stood in the doorway, a small bouquet of flowers wrapped in a pink sheet of plastic.

"Gotcha something, thought it'd cheer you up and help you relax since the smell of flowers always did the trick." You smiled up at him and thanked him for the flowers as he handed them to you. You grabbed his shirt and tugged on it, indicating you wanted him to bend down for a kiss. He happily obliged and when you pulled away you were both breakfast.

"Soda, I have to tell ya somethin'-" "Hold that thought (Y/N), I haveta pee!" He said in a squeaky voice as he covered his manhood and ran into your en suite. "Can't it wait?" "Nah, I've been holding it in for hours." "It's a fifteen minute drive from work to our house." You heard a sigh of relief followed by the sound of what sounded like a single ray of rushing water. When he flushed and washed his hands, the first thing you saw when he emerged from the bathroom was his tanned hand, clutching a pink stick. You out your head in your hands and sighed. "Nora's pregnant?" He asked after a few minutes. You giggled- Nora didn't even have a boyfriend yet. You lifted your head up and met your husband's eyes.

"No Soda. I am- we are." His eyes went wide. "There's a baby," he stepped closer to you and lifted up your shirt, placing his huge hand on your stomach,"in there?" You nodded and his face cracked into a huge grin. You smiled back and felt all of the tension inside you relax. He grabbed either side of your face and gave you a quick and passionate kiss, pulling away and jumping up and down. "Im gonna be a daddy! Wait till I tell the gang, (Y/N)! Wait, baby always comes first. Are you hungry? You okay, you tired? We need to go shopping for baby books and clothes and cribs and bibs and bottles and binkies and those bouncy thingies for when he learns how to walk or she not saying that I want either I just want it healthy what do you think they'll look like will we have more than one will it have your hair and my eyes or your eyes and my hair or your personality and my looks or my personality and your looks do you think I'll be a good dad I know you'll be a good mom (Y/N) I've seen you with kids before icantbreatheimgonnabeadadthisissoexcitingicantwait tomeetourlilpeanutkajsjjakaakshdhah-" You lost what he said after that and just watched in amazement as he bounced around for what seemed like hours.

"Soda! Calm! So, you're not mad?" He stopped mid-sentence and looked at you with his mouth agape. "Why would I be? This is great news, (Y/N). You've just made me the happiest man on earth." He ran to you and scooped you up in his arms, peppering your face in kisses. "I- love- you- so- much- (Y/N)-" he said in in between kisses, emphasizing every word with each one he pressed on your face. "I love you too. And you too, peanut." You rubbed your flat stomach affectionately.


	11. Morning Sickness

Darry:

It was about six in the morning, just before Darry had to go to work. His alarm went off, waking not only him but you. He groaned and hit snooze before stretching his arms with a yawn. In an instant, his torned torso was pressed against your back as his arms wrapped around your waist, kissing the shell of your ear.

"Good morning." He rasped in his tired voice. Before you could respond, your stomach started turning. You frowned as a wave of nausea came over you and you slowly fought to free yourself from his grip. You started to squirm as the urge to vomit became stronger and stronger.

"(Y/N)?" He said, pulling away as you shot up.

"'Scuse me!" You ran across the hall to the bathroom, and managed to shut the door before kneeling and getting sick into the toilet.

After brushing your teeth, you opened the door to the bathroom. Darry had on his work clothes, all he needed was to brush his teeth.

"You okay?" He asked, wrapping his arm around your waist as you wiped your mouth on your towel. His hand was resting on the slight cruve of your stomach, as you were only eleven weeks along.

"M'fine, it's just morning sickness." You said, smiling the best you could. You still felt sick.

"This baby better be worth it." You said jokingly. Darry smiled along with you and kissed your forehead. "He or she will be. Definitely. Now…" He said, guiding you to the bedroom where he laid you back down. "Go back to sleep. I'll be home before you know it."

Dally:

You were already at work when it happened. You were sat at the checkout desk inside the little boutique. It was about ten in the morning and the business was looking slow. Your bottom was sore from the uncomfortable wooden chair and the muffin you had that morning wasn't sitting right. You ignored the turning of your tummy for a few minutes more.

Ashley was sat next to you, talking your ear off. You tried your best to keep up, or at least make like you were, when she gave you a weird look. Your lips were pressed in a tight line as her brows furrowed.

"(Y/N)? You feelin' alright? You don't look so good…" Your hand flew up to cover your mouth so quick as you swiveled around in the chair. You didn't think you were going to make it to the bathroom. Ashley was quick and grabbed the garbage pail right next to the big desk, aiming it right below your face.

You emptied the muffin and whatever else was in your stomach into it. She handed you a paper towel and rubbed your back as you wiped your mouth clean. Still, you had that nasty taste in your mouth.

"Was there somethin' wrong with the muffin?" Dally asked after you finished telling him the story later on in the day at home.

"No, Dal. It was just morning sickness."

"Oh. How long does it last for?"

"Depends, really. Sometimes it even lasts for the entire nine months, and I'm tellin' ya Dal, if it does, this gonna be our one and only kid."

Dally shrugged.

"That's fine by me, doll. Trust and believe."

Ponyboy:

He waked up in the middle of the night after feeling the mattress shift underneath him in response of you jumping out of it so rapidly.

"What's happening?" He said, moving to turn on the lamp by your end table. He heard the bathroom door slam and he lowered his feet onto the ground, rubbing his eyes to break through the film of drowsiness as he made his way to where you were. He heard you gagging and sped up his pace a little.

"You okay?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe as you emptied the contents of your stomach into the bowl. After flushing, you closed the lid and sat on it for a few minutes.

"What can I do to help?" He asked as you swiped your hand over your mouth.

"Obtain a time machine and travel back to the time where we decided we'd go at it and smack yourself in the back of the head and tell you to keep it in your pants."

"It takes two to tango, man." He grumbled.

Two-Bit:

"I can't take this anymore, Two. We've been sat like this for an hour!" You groaned with your head pressed against the side of the toilet bowl. Two-Bit was sat on the edge of the tub, munching on the crackers he fetched for you with a bottle of water placed by his feet.

"If you think this sucks," He began to say mid-chew, "Just wait 'til you're in labor!" He points out unhelpfully.

"I'm gonna throw up on you next time if ya don't watch yourself." You growled, another wave of nausea coming over you.

Two-Bit held out a saltine for you as a piece offering. You glared at the thing and shoved it back towards him. You've had four so far and it's done nothing to settle your stomach. He shrugged and popped it in his mouth, shoving his hand in the box greedily for another.

"And, those were supposed to be for me!"

"I don't think it makes sense, really. You eat them when you're just gonna end up pukin' sooner or lat-"

"_Get out!"_

Steve:

He had a few minutes before he left for work that morning, so he spent it crouched next to Ty on the carpet, playing with his toys.

That was, until he saw you, with your hand clamped over your mouth, dart over to the bathroom from where you were in the kitchen. He was hovered over you in a split second, holding your hair back as you emptied the contents of your stomach.

You groaned and sat back against the wall as Steve handed you a towel to wipe your mouth with.

"How long does this usually last for again?" He asked.

"S'different for every pregnancy." "Was it like that for Ty?"

You nodded.

"How long did it last for Ty, then?"

"Steve, you should be on your way to work in a few so ya might wanna get ready to leave."

"Well glory, doll, I can't leave ya on the floor like this!" He said, pulling you to your feet before flushing the toilet.

Johnny:

"Have you found anything?" You asked as you stood in front of the sink in the bathroom, wiping your mouth with a rag.

"Nup, there's nothin' here, I'm tellin' ya!" He insisted for the umpteenth time, flipping through the pages of the pregnancy book you two bought just a few days ago.

"No remedies? At all? Johnny, maybe you ain't lookin' hard enough." You reasoned, holding your hand out for it.

"_Now you wait just one diddly darn minute_," He started, playfully glaring at you, "I've skimmed through _every damn page_ of this book! There are no remedies in here for morning sickness!"

"You know what? We're just gonna have to make our own then." You said, tossing the book onto the bed while walking out of the bathroom before grabbing his hand and dragging him off to the kitchen.

"But the book-"

"Forget the damn book, Johnny!"


	12. The Pick-up Line He First Told You

Ponyboy:

If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'U' and 'I' together.

Sodapop:

Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material.

Steve:

You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line.

Darry:

I'm Mr. Right, someone said you were looking for me?

Two-Bit:

If I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?

Johnny:

Baby, you're so sweet, you put Hershey's outta business.

Dallas:

Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants. *Which earned a slap from you*


	13. After Your First Time

**Two - bit: **

"God, I love you." He whispers, as your head lays on his bare chest, both of you breathing quite heavily, he picks up a strand of your hair and twirls it between your fingers. Two - Bit bends down slightly, his raspy voice speaks softly into your ear, "I love you sweetheart," He gently kisses your neck, goosebumps erupting onto your skin, "More than anything." He whispers softly, kissing your forehead gently.

**Johnny:**

"Gosh, you're perfect, princess." He whispers, as you two lay facing each other, your bare bodies tangled under the sheets, you blush, this causes Johnny to grin, he loved it when you blushed. "So beautiful." He says softly to himself, he places a delicate kiss onto your forehead, before you place your ear against his chest, his heart beat lulling you to sleep, Johnny smiles at your resting body, "I love you princess," He whispers, "So much."

**Pony:**

"That was incredible, baby," He whispers, his eyes locked with yours, as one hand gently caresses your cheek, the other her uses to hold himself above you. He dips his head down, nuzzling it into your neck, his eyelashes tickle you, causing you to laugh softly, taking your hand that had been lying limply to your side, you gently place it on the back of his neck, closing your eyes to savoring the moment. He sighs as he pulls away, brushing the hair from your forehead, "You are incredible."

**Dally:**

He falls next to you, breathing heavily, a wide smile stretched across his face, you giggle softly, as his rough hand gently grabs your naked hipbone, tugging you closer to his bare body. He turns to face you, and doesn't even have to say anything; so much emotion is contained in his eyes, he smiles, letting out a small breath, "You are so beautiful, you know that?" He whispers, gently cupping your cheek in his hand, before he leans in and presses a single kiss to your lips.

**Soda: **

His tired eyes stay locked with yours, though he speaks no words. His slight buzz is now completely worn off and his lips are curved into a smile as he lays beside you, one hand draped over your waist, holding you close. His finger is drawing random shapes on your hip, making you giggle softly. He trails his hand up to your cheek, cupping it gently, as he kisses you, before whispering, "I really love you."

**Steve:**

The emotion in his eyes are filled with pure joy, causing your lips to curl up into a grin. Steve wasn't the one to show much emotion while around his boys; this was a totally a new thing to you. He swiftly pulls your body against his, stroking his fingers gently across your cheek, you smile softly, closing your eyes, you begin to drift off. But he's wide awake; he doesn't want to miss one moment of this. He wants to look at you, and admire you. "So gorgeous."

**Darry:**

"You're feeling okay, right?" He checks over you, you giggle softly, assuring him that everything was perfect. "You mean the world to me." He whispers, shuffling closer to you, he pulls the blanket tighter over your two bodies. He grabs your hand, gently tugging you closer to his tired body, "I agree, Sweetheart," He says softly, pressing a few kisses to your cheek, "Perfect."


	14. First Time The Feels The Baby Kick

Darry:

"Darry!" You called, smiling as your boyfriend ran in to you sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong baby?" Darry asked worriedly. You laughed and pated the spot next to you. Darry relaxed and settled beside you, "Why were you calling me?" He asked.

"The baby's kicking," You smiled at him. Darry smiled at your stomach then at you. You rolled your eyes and took his hands, placing them on your tummy. He grinned when he felt the baby kick. Soda and Pony walked in and looked at you funny.

"What's going on?" Soda asked.

"The baby's kicking," You smiled. Soda and Pony ran over while Darry pecked your lips and went back to cooking dinner.

Two-Bit:

"Keith!" You gasped as you two sat together on the couch. A grin spread across you face, "Keith the baby's kicking!" You grinned. Keith smiled and placed hands on your stomach, grinning when he felt the baby kick.

"Our little ones a strong little thing isn't it?" Keith smiled.

You nodded, "Yeah, almost hurts," You chuckled.

Dallas:

"Dallas!" You smiled as you sat down on his bed. He was right behind you, helping you up the stairs.

"Yeah doll?" He asked, slight worry seeping into his words.

"The baby's kicking," You smiled. Dallas hesitantly put his hands on your stomach and smiled when he felt the baby kick.

"Our baby is healthy isn't it?" Dal smiled. You nodded and grinned as he softly pressed his lips to yours.

Steve:

"Steve!" You grinned as your hand rested on your stomach, "Babe, the baby's kicking!" You smiled happily as he ran over and placed his hands on your stomach. He felt the baby kick and smiled.

"That's our little baby," Steve smiled at you stomach.

Sodapop: "Soda! Love come on!" You called from the kitchen. You sat at the table and Soda ran in.

"You okay baby?" Soda asked quickly as he kneeled in front of you.

"The baby's kicking," You said as you out your hands on your stomach. Soda smiled and gently placed his hands on your stomach and smiled.

"That's our baby," Soda grinned.

Johnny:

"Johnny!" You tapped his leg gently as you two sat together on the couch. He'd fallen asleep beside you.

"What's up babe?" He asked in a tired voice.

"The baby's kicking," You grinned and held you hands on your stomach. Johnny placed his hands on your stomach and grinned.

"That's our little baby," Johnny said as he gently kissed your stomach then you lips.

Ponyboy:

"Pony!" You smiled as you looked ay your stomach.

"Yeah babe?" He asked as he turned to you.

"The baby's kicking!" You grinned. Pony smiled and you grasped his hands and placed them on your stomach.

He grinned, "That's our baby," He said softly.


	15. Telling Him You're Pregnant- Dallas

It was a huge shock to you. You used every precaution possible- well, on your half. It didn't help much that you were forgetful either, so when you skipped a few birth control pills it completely slipped your mind again and again. That was, until you were sat where you are now, in Dally's bathroom staring down at a stick that read one pink plus sign.

You did what any other young girl would do; you cried.

After you calmed down you got the pregnancy test and stuffed it in your pocket and sat leaning up against the side of the bathtub. You knew from experience of handling your little brother that babies were a handful, especially in funds and attention. You could barely take care of yourself as it is. But overall, you knew the worst part would be telling Dally. He hates kids.

"Doll?" "In here." You were standing up in your kitchen in your little house not too far from the Curtis'. You absentmindedly stirred what you had in the pot, not even paying attention to your boyfriend as he nipped sweet kisses at your neck. "Doll?" He repeated. "Hmmm?" You stared at the small pot and the scrambled contents inside. You felt a bit dizzy and nervous again. You weren't really listening to what Dally was saying so you just kept nodding.

"Are you even listenin'?" You waited a few beats of your heart and spun around on your heel, leaning against the counter. "Dally, there's something I need to tell you." There was a look of concern somewhere on his face but he twisted it up into a hard stare. "Well… I think I may be, um…. Pregnant." You were looking down at the locket he gave you for your year anniversary. You feared what would be staring back at you if you looked up, so you kept your head down for a while.

After about a minute or two, you saw out of the corner of your eye his boots back out of the room and turn a corner down the narrow hallway leading to the door. You heard his footsteps fade and the door open and slam shut, then you felt nothing- you were alone.

Alone. You were gonna raise this baby alone. You started to tear up as you turned off the stove and pulled out a chair. You sat down and let everything out, all while your small arms cradled your nearly flat stomach. "At least I still have you." You sniffled in tears, rubbing gentle circles in your tummy affectionately. "My lil' nudger."

Present day, you were three weeks haven't told anyone- You live on your own and still visit your mom when she needs help with your little brother and little sister, and you haven't been hanging around with the rest of the gang in fear of running into Dally. You've seen him walking the streets near your house- of course to get to the Curtis', but you usually just waited till he walked past to get outside. He'd usually look at your house with a blank expression for a few seconds, then continue his journey down to block. Then you'd shuffle into your small broken down car and drive off, him still fresh in your mind.

Right now, your car was officially busted and you didn't know what to do with it- You could bring it to the DX for repair, but then that would mean running into Soda and Steve. You just got a ride to the small boutique you work at part-time with your best friend Ash (Ashley).

There were about a handful of people that knew you were pregnant- your mom, Ash, your boss, your dad a few others. The rest of the gang you haven't talked to since what had happened with Dally three weeks ago, so you don't know if they knew. The reason why so little people knew is when you first got together, people were very skeptical and incredulous- especially Mel and your dad. Nobody hated Dally more than the pair- they both thought he was rude and full of himself and didn't think he was capable of taking care of you- and now, the baby. There were a few people, including them, that you weren't dying to tell, to hear those four annoying words that you knew were coming: _I told you so._

You sighed as you steadied yourself onto the pavement, listening to Mel happily go on, calling Dally every name in the book as she opened up the store you two worked at. you had spent nearly forty-five minutes in the car with her as she had to run a few errands before driving to work. It was usually a fifteen minute drive with her busted Skylark, but she had driven all across town and back doing God knows what- you were lounging asleep in the passenger's side.

Being three weeks pregnant wasn't all that bed as you knew what was coming in a few months- right now your breasts were tender and swollen, you were having cramping and you were in a panic until your doctor told you it was normal around this time because your uterus is expanding to make room for the baby. You were sometimes exhausted, and you were sometimes nauseated. Those were the times that hurt you most, knowing that you didn't have anyone to help you through it.

You refused to let it sink in that you would be a single parent.

The last thing you heard from Dally is that there were options because you were still early. And you knew he wasn't talking about adoption- Dally actually wanted you to terminate the pregnancy. You slammed the phone down and cried yourself to sleep that night- you were definitely alone.

Valentine's day was coming up soon, so of course you thought of Dally but quickly shook it from your mind because you knew it wasn't a possibility. You quickly set up the stock of red, pink and white decorations for the upcoming holiday and stood in place behind the counter.

You feel really bloated and huge but in reality you weren't even showing yet, so it wasn't that hard to hide your pregnancy. But you were always really paranoid that people could tell- that's why you stand behind the counter and avoid going out much.

"What kinda a man leaves his girl after knockin' her up then asks about considering an abortion? A fuckin' prick." Your best friend said. You sighed and stood up, straightening your shirt and looking up at Ash. "Too far?" You just looked at her. "Business is sluggish I have to pee." You said tiredly. You shuffled past her to the bathroom and did your business.

You heard Ashley yelling at somebody through the wooden door. "Haven't ya hurt her enough?" "Get the fuck outta our business!"

"It's more my business than it will ever be yours ya little-" "Guys." You called out from behind them. Ashley and Dally stared at each other with hard glares. "(Y/N). We need to talk." Dally's wild eyes tore away from hers and met yours. "Yeah, alright. We can talk in the storage unit. Ill be right back, Ash." As Dally tried to advance toward you, Ashley stepped in his way. "Ash." You said. She ignored you and held her stance. "Ashley." You repeated. She moved out of the way and Dally smirked, going to open the heavy door leading to boxes of inventory."Don't be long now." Ashley called to you. You turned and followed after Dally.

"Ladies first." He gestured for you to walk inside and you complied. He then shut the door and leaned against a stack of cardboard boxes. "So what'd you wanna talk about." "Us, you and….." he gestured towards your stomach. You nodded and looked away from him.

He cleared his throat and reached into his jacket's pocket before extending his hand to you. "I, uh, got you somethin' for Valentine's Day." You cocked an eyebrow and hesitantly took the envelope from, opening up the seal and taking a folded, crumpled note from it. "Read it now?" "If ya wanna." You unfolded the paper and start to read, trying to make out his horrid handwriting.

Been sitting around for hours trying to write this letter to you. When I left it wasn't because of you being pregnant. If we're being honest I was kinda over the moon to have a little guy or gal running around. When I asked if you wanted to think about abortion I just wanted to know if you wanted the baby or not, that you knew you had options. I was just afraid that I would screw everything up like I always do. I still am. I'm scared. But I love you and the baby and that won't ever change. I love you, (Y/N) and Happy Valentine's Day.

You closed the crumpled note and looked up at Dally with tears in your eyes- you don't know how or when they got there but they did. "I'm really sorry if I hurt you (Y/N)- I swear I didn't mean tuh. Will you forgive me and take me back?" You looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. He smiled back at you and opened his arms out for you- nearly stumbled back when you jumped into them. "Easy, now."

"I love you."

"I love you too, and you."

He placed his huge hand over your stomach, covering it whole with his digits. "So I guess you can kinda say we're a family now, yeah?" "Somethin like that."


	16. He Realizes He's In Love With You

**Two-bit: **When he watched you laugh at a joke he told you, throwing your head back, you held a hand against your heart, your pearly whites visible. His stomach would get a tingly feeling and he'd want nothing more than to hold you- touch you. Quickly he'd lean over to your body, hovering his lips over yours, "I love you." He'd whisper before connecting your lips together.

**Johnny: **When you two would kiss, your plump lips against his just felt natural- they molded together perfectly. You'd always smile into the kiss, placing your small hands onto his neck, every time he'd kiss you, he'd feel his knees go weak, he'd unlatch his lips from yours, "I-" Kiss, "Love-" Another kiss, "You."

**Pony: **When he watched you mess around with the guys, you'd playfully punch two-bit as he was making fun of your and Pony's relationship. He'd mock you two kissing, Pony would just smile watching you blush, he loved it when you blushed. "Shut up!" You'd giggle, pushing Two-bit, your eyes would meet Pony's, "I love you." He'd mouth, before blowing you a kiss.

**Dally: **When he watches you stand up to the socs, "Oi! No one wants ya here!" You'd have no problem getting up in their faces, to which Dally would quickly come, grabbing your waist- he didn't want you getting hurt. Bringing his lips to your ear, he'd whisper, "I love you."

**Soda: **When he sees you cry, it breaks him. Makes him feel horrible. He'd watch tears come to your eyes, his own coming to his, "Please don't cry, baby." He'd whisper, holding you tightly. You were miserable, he was miserable. You were happy, he was happy. You would laugh, he would laugh. You would smile, he would smile. That's when he knew, he knew he was head over heels in love with you.

**Steve: **When you and him would talk about cars. You'd smile, spilling out different types of facts as you looked at each car, he'd just smile, watching you. Of course he knew every fact that you were telling him, but he acted like he didn't, throwing on a surprised face for every fact. You made him smile- without him even noticing, it was like something he couldn't control, walking over to you, he'd plant a kiss to your lips, "I love you." He'd say softly.

**Darry: **When he saw you taking care of Pony, who had gotten the flu. Leaning against the doorway, he'd watch you place the back of your hand gently to Pony's forehead, as he let out a dry cough, watching as you frowned slightly, "Rest." You pointed a finger to him, before sighing. He loved how much you cared for his brothers, watching you walk over to him, he'd wrap his arms around your waist, "I told him to wear a jacket to the movies-" Darry would cut you off, chuckling, kissing your lips, he'd whisper against them, "I love you."


	17. Imagine One -- Ponyboy

"Stop!" You giggled, as your best friend, Ponyboy Curtis pushed you, "Okay, okay." He chuckled, grabbing your waist, steadying you onto the cold ice, "How're you so good at this, Pony?" You asked, brushing a strand of your (color) hair over your shoulder, "It's quite simple," He points out, "just go with it, I guess." He shrugs, speeding off, "That's not fair!" You laugh, as you try to move on the slick ice, you try to skate on your own, but easily fall off balance onto your butt, you huff, hearing Pony's distinctive laugh, you mock him, as Pony bends over holding his stomach. You close your eyes, letting air out through your nose, "Aw, is little (y/n) upset?" He asks, sticking his hands under your armpits, he helps you up, "C'mon," He sticks out his gloved hand, "I'll help ya." He winks, as you place your petite hand into his.

He gently tugs your arm, "Now just, glide." He states, gripping your hand, "I don't want to fall." You whine, "I'm right here, I promise you won't." He laughs. You sigh, moving your right foot, as you scramble on the ice, Pony stifles a laugh. "Alright, (y/n)." He murmurs softly, he lets go of your hand quickly, skating behind you. Gently, he places his hands on your waist; your face turns bright pink at the new found contact, "Let's try this." He whispers in your ear, gently he pushes you, "Bend your knees." He mumbles, you follow his instructions, gently, you glide across the ice. Your face brightens, "I'm doin' it, Pony!" You squeal excitedly, he smiles at you. You turn around, your mouth wide, but nothing comes out, your face only inches from your best friend's.

You stare into his gorgeous eyes, as your mouth slowly closes, "Hi." You whisper, your breaths mingling in the cold air, "Hi." He replies; a small smile plays on his chapped lips; you tilt your head down, playing with the scarf your grandmother had knit for you. Pony sighs, as you feel Pony's hand gently grab your chin, as he lifts your head up, leveling it with his eyes, he intently stares at your lips, "Can-can I kiss you?" He whispers, you shut your eyes, gulping, before you nod. You feel his breath cascade your pink lips as he moves his face closer to yours, you open your left eye only to see Pony is in factinchesmillimeters from your face, you close your eye once more, as you feel his nose softly brush against yours, and before you knew it, he had gently placed his lips onto yours. His hand falls from your chin, as he travels his calloused hands to your waist, locking his fingers by the small of your back, he smiles, as your hands tangle in his bleached hair.

He disconnects your lips slowly, before resting you're his forehead to yours, he sighs in content, though neither of you open your eyes, "Be mine?" He whispers softly, his lips brushing against yours as he speaks, you sink your teeth into your bottom lips, before nodding, "Of course." You murmur, before pushing your lips back onto his.


	18. There's A Thunderstorm

**Dally: **

"Shut up, you." Dally would mutter— he wasn't the happiest person when awoken from his rest— covering your mouth with his hand, "It's just a little noise." He'd mumble, nuzzling his nose into your hair, "Go back to sleep, I'm right here."

**Soda: **

"Sh," He'd soothe, bringing you gently into him arms, sitting you in his lap, kissing the crown of your head. Squealing as thunder roared through the house, "I'm scared." You'd whimper into his chest, Soda would chuckle, petting your hair softly, "It's fine, baby, i'm right here."

**Steve: **

"Now, now." Steve would say softly, his voice slightly raspy seeing as he was awoken by a small scream coming from you. His arm would slip around your waist, tugging you into his chest, he would repeatedly kiss your temple. "I won't let anything happen to you, close your eyes, go to sleep."

**Darry: **

Squealing as you heard thunder rumble, cuddling closer into your boyfriend's chest, he'd chuckle softly, pushing the hair out of your eyes, your eyes wide staring into his. Sighing he'd do nothing but tuck you back into his chest, his heartbeat slowly lulling you to sleep.

**Two - bit: **

He's awoken by a soft scream, as he feels you cuddle into his side, he smiles, Two-bit found your little fear of thunderstorms adorable. He gently rubs your back, "Nothin' to be scared, darlin'." He whispers softly, kissing your cheek, "Ain't nothin' gonna get ya while I'm here." You lay your head on his chest, his heartbeat slowly lulling you to sleep.

**Johnny:**

He's startled awake by a small scream, as you burrow under the covers, "Hey," He says softly, as he rubs your covered back, "Come 'ere." You crawl out from under the covers. Johnny chuckles at your wide eyes, "It's just a little noise, princess." He whispers, smiling slightly, you face the other wall, the covers pulled to your chin. He shuffles closer to you, wrapping his arms around your shaking body, he spoons you from behind, every now and then whispering calming things into your ear, eventually putting you to sleep.

**Pony:**

He's woken by your whimper, rubbing his eye groggily with his right hand he looks over to your body, "What's wrong baby?" He mumbles, wrapping his arm around your waist, pulling you into his side, "I'm just frightened by thunder." You blush. He chuckles, rubbing your blushing cheek softly, "No need to be embarrassed." He whispers, gently moving your body back down into a sleeping position, throwing his arm over your stomach, he moves your body closer to his. He softly kisses your temple, letting his lips linger there for a moment, before whispering in your ear, "I won't let a single _thing _happen to you, baby." He whispers, kissing your neck, "Now go back to sleep, everything will be just fine.


	19. He Wakes You Up

**Two-bit:**

Silently "awing" as he looked at your sleeping figure, Two-bit quietly approached you. His old combat boots drag across your worn out wooden floor, he watches you for a moment, before jumping on your bed, scaring you half to death, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" He exclaims, as he straddles your body, placing his large hands firmly on your hips, Two-bit stops his shaking, and just wait for you to open your eyes, kissing you softly when you do, "Good morning, sweetheart."

**Johnny:**

Johnny would just watch you, as your eyes stay shut, one hand laying lazily to the left of your head, your other one draped across your abdomen. Johnny would smile, "All mine." He murmurs to himself, as he quietly crept over to your bed, once he reaches your bedside he kneels down next to you, gently petting your hair, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, before bringing his lips to your ear, "Wake up, Princess." Johnny murmurs. A groggy smile plays on your lips once your eyes open, "Good morning, my Prince."

**Ponyboy: **

Pony would smile, as he watches you snore softly, your hair messy, and your mouth slightly agape. Letting out a sigh, Pony walks over to your bed, quietly trying to lay next to you, cheering silently once he sees your bed didn't squeak like it usually does. Leaning over, Pony would press kisses to every part of your face, "Wake up, baby." Pony murmurs, gently kissing the base of your neck, a small smile plays on your lips, as you bring your hand to his hair, running your fingers through his gold locks, "Morning." You mumble, kissing the top of his head.

**Dallas:**

He isn't sweet when he did it, but he wasn't mean when he did it either. Dally would waste no time, crawling up to your sleeping figure, a small smile plays on his lips when he notices you wearing his jean jacket he had given you. Dally would throw his body next to yours, throwing his arm across your half-exposed stomach, and pressing a rough kiss to your shoulder, "Wake up." He mumbles, brushing his hand against your cheek. Dally would smile once your eyes opened, you squint as you look at your boyfriend, "Mornin'." Dally sends you a small smirk, kissing your lips.

**Sodapop:**

A big ol' smile is warn upon his face when he sees you sleep, he laughs quietly when he hears you groan. Quietly, Soda tiptoes over to your bed, his blue DX unbuttoned, his smile only grew once he reached you, "Wake up, beautiful." Sodapop quietly murmurs, brushing your hair off your forehead, "I want a kiss before I have to leave for work." He mumbles, sighing once he sees you haven't awoken; only swatted his hand away. Soda places his hands on your shoulders, shaking you gently, causing you to awake with a groan. Soda only smiles sheepishly, "All for a damn kiss." You mumble, pushing your lips to his.

**Steve: **

"Hm," Steve murmurs to himself, as he runs his fingers down your arm, pressing a gentle kiss to your exposed shoulder. Steve lifts his hand to your hair, gently running it through the tangled mess, a small smile playing on his lips. You scrunch your nose, only causing Steve to silently laugh to himself, letting his fingers travel to your hipbone, as he draws invisible figures onto it, his eyes staring intently at your sleeping face, snores softly falling from your pink lips. Leaning over, Steve presses a delicate kiss to your cheek, then whispers, "C'mon, wake up." Smiling once he watches your eyes flutter open, as you lazily turn your body to face his, "Good morning." You whisper hoarsely, Steve smiles, "Mornin' sweetheart." He kisses your lips softly.

**Darry: **

Darry would smile as he saw you were still asleep, as he approached your body with a bowl of cereal, placing the glass bowl onto your nightstand, Darry sat on the edge of your bed, gently kissing your forehead, Darry's fingers softly brushed against your collar bone. He only smile a bit more when he sees your eyebrows scrunch- he loved when you did that- Darry quietly waited for you to wake up fully, smiling once he sees you yawn, "So cute." Darry mumbles, you only smile, "Good morning, Dar'." You say quietly, sitting up, Darry smiles back, leaning over to your body, "Mornin'." He whispers against your lips, before kissing them.


	20. I'm Pregnant

**Two-bit:** "I'm pregnant." The words shakily flow from your pink lips before you have time to stop them. Two-bit's breath is stuck in his throat, before he shakes his head, slipping his hands out of yours, and standing up, running his fingers through his hair, "We used-we used protection." He glanced up at you, "Didn't we?" He mumbled. You nodded, "W-We did," You stuttered, "It doesn't always work, Two-bit." You turn your head down to your hands, nervously lacing your fingers together, Two-bit stays silent for a few minutes, before he crouches down in front of you, grabbing your chin, forcing your eyes to meet his. "Hey, sweetheart," He said softly, pecking your forehead, "We'll make it through this together, alright? You'll be a great ma'."

**Johnny:**

"I'm pregnant, alright!" You exclaimed, silencing Johnny, he had been asking what was wrong with you all day. The boy cocked his head to the side, before sitting down next to you on the bed, your eyes stayed focused on the ground as a shaky breath left your lips, you desperately tried keeping a cry in. Your throat tightened, you knew you shouldn't have told him, "Don't hate me." You said quietly, shutting your eyes, opening them once you felt the familiar warmth of Johnny surrounding you, his fingers trailed up your arm, leading to your hair. "Aw, princess, I don't hate you," He said softly, "I could _never." _He nuzzled your neck, "We'll get through this together, I promise." He whispered, "And I'll be by your side the entire time."

**Ponyboy:**

"Pony, I'm pregnant." You said quietly, peering up at him, nervously playing with the hem of your blouse. You heard him sigh, and you just knew he had ran a hand through his hair without even having to look at him. After a few minutes of consulting with himself he spoke up, "Well, alright," You looked up to see him holding his arms out, waiting for you to run in to them, and you did. Laying your head on his chest, a small tear slipped out of your eye, running down your cheek, "Don't cry." He said quietly, "I'm not goin' anywhere." He promised, "I love you- I love you so much, you need to know that." Pony whispered, "I ain't leavin' you— or our kid."

**Dallas:**

"Dallas, stop." You said firmly, he had been in "the mood" ever since he got home today. "Aw, c'mon, babe." He grinned, attaching his lips to your neck once more, a small grunt left your mouth as you forcefully pushed at his chest, he stepped back a few feet from your body. Dally shook his head at you, running his fingers through his hair, "What's wrong with you?" He asked, your stomach churned, before you ran your tongue over your chapped lips. Should you tell him? Would he leave? How would he react? You asked yourself multiple questions before finally, "I'm pregnant." You spat the words out, averting your eyes to the floor. _**Silence.**_You gulped, glancing up at Dallas, to see a blank look worn upon his face, "If-If you're gonna leave just do it now." You said quietly, waiting on him to just walk out the door. Dallas shook his head at you, slowly dragging his feet over to your body, he planted his hands on your hips, pulling you into his chest, the words he spoke relaxed you, "It ain't gonna be easy, but I'm sure as hell not leavin' you."

**Sodapop:**

"I'm pregnant, Soda." You said quietly, glancing up at him, you caught your lip between your teeth nervously, Soda's eyes widened slightly as he adjusted himself in the seat next to you on the couch. You two sat in silence, his breath heavy, and yours seeming to not escape your lungs— in this moment you were terrified, waiting for his reaction. A moment later, he spoke, "Well alright," You looked up at Soda, seeing his signature grin playing on his lips, "Well, I'm gonna be a dad," He said excitedly, pulling you into his lap, he laced your hair through his fingers, grabbing the back of your neck, bringing his lips to yours in a sweet kiss. "And you're gonna be a mom," He smiled against your mouth, "We're gonna be fine." Soda assured you (and himself).

**Steve: **

"I'm pregnant!" Your scream silenced the fight going on between you, and your eyes widened slightly, as you slid onto the floor, burying your face between your knees. Steve was silent, his eyes planted on you, though he could think nothing, how would you two raise a child? Steve grumbled something to himself, before walking over to your body, sitting down next to you, he curled his arm around your waist, pulling you into his side, and placing a long kiss on your temple. Steve then nuzzled his nose into your hair, "Hey, now," He said softly, "It's gonna be hard, but we're gonna be just fine."

**Darry: **

"I'm pregnant." The words just barely passed your lips, your nerves high as you spoke them. Darry's head jerked back, "Pregnant?" He mumbled to himself, he shook his head before combing his fingers through his hair. Your eyes stayed shut, but suddenly opened when you felt his lips press to your forehead, and his arms wrap around you, "Ya didn't needa be scared." Darry whispered, kissing the crown of your head, "Yeah, it ain't gonna be easy rasin' a kid, but we'll do it," He assured you, "You're gonna be a great ma' and I'm gonna be a great dad. We'll be fine."


	21. I'm Ugly

**Two-bit:**

"I'm ugly." You mumble to yourself, as you stare in the mirror, your (Two-bit's) shirt lifted, revealing your stomach. You frown staring at your abdomen, poking at it, and pulling at it, you're surprised suddenly by the presence of Two-bit, "What'd you say, sweetheart?" He asked concerned, pulling you into his arms. "I'm ugly." You mumble once more, this time into Two-bit's chest, he sighs, petting your hair, "You're so beautiful, (Y/N)," He whispered, "Why can't you just see that?"

**Johnny: **

"I'm ugly." You began to feel self conscious as you and Johnny watch a movie in the nightly double, beautiful soc girls (even some greaser girls) sitting about you and Johnny, it made you feel downright horrible about yourself. You instantly feel Johnny's hand resting on your thigh, as he gently grabs your chin, turning you to meet his eyes, "You're stunning, alrigh'? You're the most beautiful girl here— you're the most beautiful girl in the world." He whispers across your lips, before kissing them.

**Ponyboy: **

"Im ugly." You sigh, as you played with Pony's fingers, he nearly choked, "What're you talkin' about?" He asked softly, slipping his fingers out from yours, and grabbing your chin. "Why would you say that?" He shook his head, looking at you with sad eyes, "You're-you're so beautiful." He whispered, gently pecking your forehead, "You're the most beautiful girl in the _world._" He stated firmly, pushing his lips to yours.

**Dallas: **

"I'm ugly." You groaned, frowning deeply, "What was tha', baby?" Dallas slowly approached where you stood in the bathroom, staring at yourself in the mirror, you let out a sigh. "Why're you even with me?" You mumbled, turning around to face Dally, he gaped at you, placing his hands firmly on your hips, "You're kiddin' me, right?" You shook your head at Dally's words. Dallas let out a small sigh, "You're ridiculous," He murmured, before speaking, "Not only am I with you because you're insanely beautiful," He grinned, "But because you're so sweet, and cute, and kind, and smart, and beautiful, and pretty, and gorgeous," A small smile spread across your lips— you loved when Dallas was like this, "Did I mention how incredibly sexy you are?" He smirked, pressing his lips to yours.

**Sodapop: **

"I'm ugly." You had just been cleaning out Sodapop (and Pony's) room, and you happened to come across a picture of Sandy. Soda looked at you from where he was standing, on Pony's side of the bed, cleaning up his dirty clothes and whatnot, he dropped what was in his hands, rushing over to you. Soda sighed, seeing when you had the picture of Sandy in your hands, he tugged the photograph from your grip, dropping it to the floor, and taking your face in his hands, "Hey, now." Soda whispered, "Don't you say that." His words were stern as he spoke. "You are, by far, the prettiest- most beautiful girl to ever step foot on this planet, ya hear?"

**Steve:**

"I'm ugly." You mumbled, as Steve's arms stayed firmly planted around your waist, he had been begging you to tell him what's been bothering you all day, and finally, after about an hour of convincing, you told him. You two were in a moment of silence before he spoke, "Babe," He whispered, a small sigh falling from his lips, he gently grabbed your chin, kissing your nose, "Don't say that. Please don't," He mumbled, desperately trying to hold your gaze, "You're so beautiful, you just can't see it." Steve took you into his arms, softly kissing the crown of your head.

**Darry: **

"I'm ugly." You became insecure when you two arrived home from a walk, where you passed two (very beautiful) socs, and it just made you feel terrible about yourself. Sighing, you plopped down on the Curtis's worn out couch, a small frown present on your lips, Darry crinkled his forehead in confusion, he never understood how someone as beautiful as you could feel so insecure. Darry sat down next to you, curling his arm around your waist, he kissed your temple, bringing his lips down to your ear, "You are absolutely beautiful." He stated firmly, gently pecking your neck, "Don't you _ever _forget that."


	22. Stressed- Dallas

...

Dallas had gone back to see his grandparents and you refused to let him go alone. You pulled up in the driveway of the home of Grandpa and Grandma Winston. It was smaller compared to the surrounding homes. Dally got out of the passenger seat slamming the door. He yanked our bags out of the backseat. He walked into the home without you.

You rolled your eyes and walked into the house plastering a huge smile on your face. They sat at a small table. They looked at you and just gave a small nod.

"I'm (y/n), Dally's girlfriend." You said almost choking on the word 'girlfriend'.

"It's nice to meet you." They said shaking your hand.

You sat at the table while Dally and them talked. You only said a few words here and there not engaging much. You placed your hand on Dally's thigh squeezing it signaling you were tired and wanted to sleep. He pushed your hand off and scooted away from you.

You let out a little sigh and sat there for another hour. You nudged him again.

"Fine, shit, we're going to bed." Dally growled grabbing your hand and yanking you up the stairs.

Slamming the bedroom door. He removed his shirt and changed into sweatpants and flicked off the light leaving you standing there. He crawled in bed, and you followed he turned on his side not facing you. You tried to close your eyes to try and keep the tears from falling. You stared up at the ceiling letting a sob escape your lips. Dally turned over and laid on top of you.

"Hey, Doll, I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered drying your tears. You wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Then why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm just stressed baby." He said brushing his lips against yours. You connected your lips engaging in a makeout session for a short period. Pulling away, Dally rested his head in the crook of your neck.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeated.

"I love you too." You said closing your eyes.


	23. His Favorite Thing About You

...

Darry: He likes the strength you have that helps you push past obstacles and keep moving forward. He also like that you're independent and you don't need a shoulder to lean on, and how you always deny help and try to work through your problems even when you'll need it the most.

Two-Bit: Your protectiveness. Not just towards him, but for anyone for that matter. He thingk it's especially cute when you show concern towards the gang, always willing to help someone out or have their backs during a fight or argument. He's had to talk you out of accompanying them to rumbles three times.

Sodapop: That you're a good listener. To most people, it isn't a very important trait to have, but it means the world to him when for once, he has someone that listens and tried to understand him instead of it being the other way around.

Ponyboy: Your memory. One day he'll be talking about a particular book he'll be wanting to read, and the next week you'll hand the same book to him during school and tell him when it's due at the library. It especially comes in handy during birthdays or project due dates.

Dally: Your bravery, or mock bravery. He likes how, when you spot a spider on the wall, you supress a scream and yell for Dally to kill it. He likes how you try not to jump during a scary part in a movie and always curse when you do. Then, you'll look over at him and grin sheepishly, offering him a smoke from your back pocket.

Johnny: How you fuss over him and the boys. Sometimes you'll be sitting on the couch next to him, and you'll see a single strand of hair out of place and try smoothing it down just how he likes it. Yeah, sometimes he gets mad and hovers his hand over his hair protectively, grumbling out, "My hair looks fine," but he somewhat appreciates it nonetheless.

Steve: He liked your dedication. You're a perfectionist at heart, and it shows in your work. You enjoy making pieces of art, and whenever you show it to him, because he does ask to see it, you wring your hands and kind of frown, critiquing it and pointing out every flaw he could barely notice. "I should just scrap it." You grumble, reaching for the paper in his hands. "No!" He says, turning his back on you. "I like it. Let's put it… Here." He says, getting a magnet and sticking it on the fridge. He frowns a little when there's no space on the fridge, as there are a million of your other drawings on there, and sighs. "I think we need a bigger fridge."


	24. His Pet Name For You

**...**

**Two - bit: **

"Sweetheart, you know that I love you." "Sweetheart, don't be mad at me." "Sweetheart, smile." "Sweetheart, go get me a slice of cake?" "Sweetheart, you look beautiful."

**Johnny:**

"Princess, don't cry." "Princess, I love you so much." "Princess, come cuddle with me." "Princess, don't do that." "You're beautiful, Princess." "Princess, you mean more to me than life itself."

**Pony:**

"Baby, you look gorgeous." "I love you, baby." "Baby, come look." "Baby, I just read the best book." "Baby, your hair is so soft." " Baby, please don't ever leave me." "Goodnight, baby."

**Dally:**

"Honey, I can't live without you." "Honey, I'm sorry, please don't be mad." "Honey, I would never hurt you." "Honey, please smile." "You know I didn't mean it, honey." "I love you, honey."

**Soda: **

"C'mon, beautiful." "Let's get to bed, beautiful." "You're mine, beautiful." "Gimme a kiss, beautiful." "Don't walk away, beautiful." "Don't leave, beautiful." "I love you, beautiful."

**Steve:**

"Babe, can you help me with this car?" "Babe, you mean so much to me." "Can ya grab me a towel, babe?" "I'm goin' out with the boys, babe." "I love your kisses, babe."

**Darry:**

"You cold, sugar?" "I cooked dinner, sugar." "I love you, sugar." "I'm sorry, sugar." "Let me see you smile, sugar." "You're beautiful, sugar." "I love your hugs, sugar." "Bye, sugar


	25. Teaching You How To Play A Sport

**...**

**Two-bit:**

"C'mon, sweetheart, just- just toss it!" He yelled excitedly, from where he stood about ten feet away— he was teaching you how to throw a baseball— "O-Okay." He laughs a your unsure voice, waiting patiently for you to throw the ball. You weakly smile, before bringing your arm back, and throwing the ball, after the ball leaves your hand, you shut your eyes tight. Squinting them open about a minute later to see the ball about six feet away from Two-bit, you let out a huff of air, kicking the grass below you. Two-bit hated seeing you so disappointed, quickly he runs toward the ball, picking it up, "You did it!" He screamed, as he picked you up, twirling you in circles.

**Johnny: **

He giggles at your failure attempt of trying to kick a football, you huff a breath of air out, before turning to meet his eyes. His giggling subsides instantly, and he smiles innocently at you, you couldn't help but crack a smile at your silly boyfriend, "Uh, here." He speaks, walking slightly in front of you— about ten feet away— "Now, just kick it to me." He smiles softly, and you do what he says, letting your foot collide with the football, it soars, and, let's just say it hit him where "the sun don't shine." . Johnny bends over in pain, one hand holding his manhood, the other having a thumbs up sign toward you, "You got some power, princess." He groans as you giggle.

**Pony: **

"C'mon, baby." He urges, awaiting for you to throw the football, "I can't do it." You groan, "Aw, come on, you know you can!" He says like a parent encouraging their kid at a sports game. Smiling sarcastically, "Alright," You say- unsure of yourself, holding you hands with the laces, you bring your arm back, before releasing the ball, shutting your eyes, almost instantly you here an, "Oof." Followed by groaning, squinting an eye open, you see Pony laying on the ground, his hand latching hold of his face. You scramble over to your boyfriend, you kneel down next to his body, "Oh gosh, Pony, I'm so sorry." You say softly, he smirks, "I think a kiss will make it better." He pouts, you giggle, softly kissing your boyfriend.

**Dally:** (mini golf is gonna count as a sport, okay.)

"How do you do it!?" You exclaim, watching your boyfriend get yet another hole-in-one, "Let me help ya, doll." He smirks, as he walks behind you. "Such a dude move." You murmur to yourself, and thankfully Dall doesn't hear you, wrapping his arms around you, placing his hands on top of yours— your hands are securely wrapped around the head of the club. "You see," Dall speaks, bringing the club back slightly, "It's all in the wrist." He taps the ball smoothly, and just like Dally had done multiple times before, it went right into the hole. You giggle loudly, turning around to plant a kiss on Dally's lips.

**Soda:**

"Don't be so stubborn." He mumbles, watching as you huff, throwing the football to the grass, "How could I not? I stink!" You exclaim, throwing your hands above your head. Your boyfriend chuckles at you, "It's not funny." You let out a small giggle yourself, and reach for the football, "C'mon." He claps his hands like you would for a dog, causing you to glare slightly, but a small smile easily makes it's way to your lips. You sigh, doing the motion like Soda had taught you, and once you let go, it's a perfect spiral, and lands right in Soda's hands, he smiles brightly, you squeal, as Soda runs over to yo

**Steve:**

You and your boyfriend Steve have been going over how to throw a football. He has been standing behind you, his one arm wrapped around your waist, the other helping you hold the football, you'd been working on the motion for over an hour, but you didn't mind, you loved spending time with Steve. "Alright, now we're actually going to throw the foot ball." He declares, kissing your neck gently, you couldn't help but let a smile grace your lips. He did the motion, bringing his hand back, and when he let go, it was a perfect throw, and his your little target just right. You squeal, turning around to wrap your arms around your boyfriend's neck, his hands instantly finding your hips, he'd smile, kissing you softly, "You did it." He'd cheer gently.

**Darry:**

"C'mon babe." He laughs, watching you blow a strand of hair out of your eyes, "I can't!" You groan, "C'mon! You almost got it!" He encourages, sighing you throw the football lazily, "There." You pout, crossing your arms over your chest. Darry sighs, walking over to you, planting his hands firmly on your hips, he kisses your pouted lips gently, looking up at the sky to see it's become fairly dark, "We can pick this up tomorrow." He winks, kissing you once more, before you two head inside.


	26. Someone Breaks Into The House

...

Dally: At first, you thought it was just Dally getting up for a mid night smoke or something. But soon enough, you heard another bang and you jumped a little in bed when it sounded off again. "Quit squirmin will ya'!" He yelled at you and you shushed him. "I think someone's downstairs Dally." He gave you an incredulous look but then gave in when you two heard another bang below you. "Stay 'ere." He said. He took something blunt with him- you couldn't really make it out. You sat there in your bed in the dark, waiting for your boyfriend to come back. When he did, he only dropped the object and rolled into bed next to you, snuggling closer to your lower half. You knew everything was taken care of and you were safe- this was of course Dallas Winston we're talking about.

Two- Bit: You waited quietly in bed, waiting for your best friend to come back to your room. You two had been sitting in bed having a sleep over, watching Mickey Mouse re-runs while your mom worked another late shift. When you heard a bang downstairs, you shook it off, thinking it was just your dog Max. When he appeared at the foot of your bed, you and Two- Bit exchanged looks and reluctantly continued to watch the tv. After about three more bangs, he set the popcorn down and walked down the narrow hallway to your kitchen. You were actually really hoping everything was fine and he would return soon. You actually had been meaning to talk to Two-Bit about taking the next step in your relationship and go on a date. Soon enough, he did, with another bowl of popcorn tucked in his arm. "Turns out we just left the microwave on! Hope you like the popcorn extra crisp'!" You giggled as he set the bowl on your lap and muttered out a 'thanks'. "So you can kinda say yuh owe me now yeah?" "For what you didn't save me or nothin'!" "I would've if there was an actual burglar or somethin'." "Yah I guess I owe yuh one then." "Good. What d'you say you let me take you to the Nightly Double? Any movie, your choice. What'ya think?" You cracked a smile and couldn't help the blush that crept on your cheeks as you looked up at him. "Yes."

Darry: You sat on the gurney in the hospital as the doctor finished patching up your cut, giving a brief description to the police man on your burglar/attacker. Soon after the police man and the doctor left, Darry, Soda and Pony came shuffling into your room, looking tired and annoyed. The only alert one was Darry- he was by your side in seconds, scooping you into his arms and peppering your face with kisses. After a while things got awkward and he waved the other boys off, after you told them you were okay. "What exactly happened?" Your boyfriend asked sternly. You sat there for forty-five minutes and explained to Darry that a few drunk Socs broke into your house while you and your roommate were sleeping. You two were able to hold them off with Darry's pocket knife and a broken beer bottle they had thrown through the window, only getting away with a few bruises and a gash running down your forearm. Your roommate was being checked out in the other room. When you were done, he gave you another bone-crushing hug and set you down on your feet, only when you agreed to spend the rest of the night over at his house.

Johnny: It happened when you and him were having a brief discussion in the phone before bed. You heard a crash through the receiver and you immediately panicked. "Johnny?" You asked. There was no response. You repeated yourself in a small voice. There was shuffling and something like a lock. "Someone's in m'house." He whispered to you. "You okay? Where're you?" "The closet." He said back. There was a few moments of silence, but knowing how nervous your boyfriend gets he must've been just about ready to burst into flames or something. "Johnny, calm down and breathe. You'll be fine. Can you hear anything that's goin' on outside?" "Nup." You jumped up and grabbed your jacket. "I'm comin' over." Stupid. What exactly was that going to do, you had no idea. But you'd rather see anyone hurt but Johnny- including yourself. "No (Y/N)! Just... Stay on the phone with me for a while."

Steve: You had never seen anyone react so fast. One minute, your fiancé's hand was hovering protectively over the small round bump of your stomach, feeling his unborn child kick. The next minute, he was out of the room and downstairs in a flash to find the source of the strange noise in your house. He was then next to you and handed you the phone. "Stay 'ere. I'm gonna check the house again and if I see somethin' ill tell ya to call the cops." You nodded as he kissed your temple then walked off again. After a few beats, he was back. "Whoever it was ran off, but someone definitely broke in." He said. You started dial the police, but he snatched the phone from you. "What? Don't you want the police to come?" "Nup. Once they realize we're greasers I can guarantee they won't come. I was stupid thinking of it in the first place." You nodded and sat back on the bed. "Maybe I should just check the house one more time." "Steveeee the burglar's gone. You're safe, I'm safe, the baby's safe and that's what's most important. So lets go see what we can do about that window."

Ponyboy: You and him were sat in his and Soda's room trying to finish your homework. It was right after school and in broad daylight, which is what was so surprising about the break-in. Soda was working extra hours and Darry usually didn't get home till around four. Suddenly, you heard a crash, a few whispers, and a shuffle of feet. Either you or Ponyboy knew what to do, so you and him just sat there, trying to be as quiet as possible and prayed they didn't come into the room. Soon enough, a few kids swung open the previously locked door (no doubt picked it), one of them your ex-boyfriend, who was extremely jealous of Ponyboy. You had broke it off with him after ten months of being together, and admitted to having feelings for Ponyboy. He simply just gave you a cold glare and barked "Get 'em!" At his friends. Soon enough the four split; three going to Pony, and one to you. He held you hands behind your back as the three boys pinned Ponyboy down to the floor. You didn't realize you were screaming until after your ex pulled the blade out of his pocket and started advancing towards Pony. "Remember, (Y/N), this could've all been avoided if you weren't such a stupid whore." You completely disregarded his harsh words and kicked whoever had you restrained in the shins, trying to free yourself and help Pony. "Get 'er down! Get 'er down! Not all of you god dammit someone make sure he doesn't get loose!" It was a tangle of limbs. There was something heavy holding you down and someone's breath was on your cheek. You heard Ponyboy calling your name but before you could respond you let out a shriek. Something got you in the side- no doubt (Y/E/N)'s blade. Through a tiny hole between the arms and legs, you could see the door being thrown open and two pairs of feet stomping inside. Suddenly all of the weight was lifted off of you and you looked up to see Sodapop slugging some guy and Darry holding two up- one of them your ex- by the collar. Soda and Darry chased them out of the house and you helped Ponyboy up and checked to see he was alright. When the boys came back you asked how they knew about the boys. Soda then revealed he heard your ex talking to the guys down at the DX as he worked on their car. "Guess he didn't know we were brothers." Soda shrugged.

Sodapop: You sat your nine-month-old son on the floor as you tried to finish up organizing your papers for work. Your husband Sodapop was at work and you were currently trying to get there, seeing as your younger sister was running a little late, a result of you having to be late as well. Everything was going well and you just got a call from your sister saying she would be there in around ten minutes. Soon, you heard a crash from the kitchen. You gasped and looked up. You didn't hesitate to grab your whimpering infant from the carpet and quietly dash upstairs to your bedroom when a few chairs got knocked over. You locked yourself in your bedroom and held your son close, trying to shush the now crying baby as you quickly thought about what to do. The cops wouldn't come even if you were screaming bloody murder because it was just plain and simple- you were greasers. You should probably call your sister or Soda. As you reached for the phone, there was a door opening and closing. "(Y/N)!" You heard Soda shout beneath you. Your heard sped up, thinking about was your burglar would do to him. There was a series of shouting and more tables and chairs being turned over. Then, it all stopped. The tears freely fell from your face and you held your son tight as he cried and clung onto your work blouse. There was a hard knock at the bedroom door. You stopped crying and started to panic. "(Y/N)?" Best bet was the attacker didnt know your name. You stood up and cautiously moved in front of the door, clinging onto your child. After a few more moments of hesitation, Soda called your name again. You swung the door open and he pulled you both into his arms. "Are you alright? Oh thank goodness I thought he had hurt you!" You were silent as he gushed on and on. "Oh (Y/N) you're shakin'..." You gave him a small smile. "Just a lil startled is all." You all traveled downstairs and your son babbled on and on with incoherent words in your arms as you and Soda inspected the damage. He scratched the back of his neck and you looked round. There were pillows thrown on the floor, the couch turned over, tables pushed all the way to the side of the room... you didn't even want to see the kitchen. "He only got a few things... But he nearly turned the place upside down..." Soda muttered. "Damage or no damage, we're safe. S'all that's important." You said as Soda pulled you into his arms for a kiss. "The fuck 'appened?" Your sister said as she walked through the front door.


	27. You Get Jumped

**...**

**Two- Bit**: You stumbled into your shared house only to be steadied by Two- Bit, who's face went from worried and concerned to hard in just a few seconds. He didn't need you to tell him who did such things to you on the way home from your late night shift at the Nightly Double- the Socs. Before he could walk out the door, you tailing him and pleading that he just stayed with you, he finally stopped and turned when he heard your soft muffled cries from the couch, which you were now laying on with your head in one of the many pillows that adorned the surface of the cushions. He sat down and pulled you onto his lap, running a finger through your hair and drying your tears. He then realized you just wanted him there with you rather than spend the whole night on the wrong side of town trying to find your attackers.

**Darry**: You walked into the Curtis house, and Ponyboy looked up from where he sat on the couch, with a smile on his face he was about to call out your name as he usually greeted you at the end of the day when you came over. You waved him off, hoodie pulled up over your face, silently begging him to be quiet, but that seemed to only add to his curiosity. He asked you what was wrong, and Darry emerged from the kitchen with a plate of heated up dinner for you. He set it down on the coffee table and he pulled your hood off more rough than usual as Soda emerged from the hall behind him. All of the Curtis boys were looking at you, shocked and angry. You soon opened your mouth to come up with an excuse for the bruise across your cheekbone and a faint slash running through your jawline, "If you're thinking of defending those rich punks then shut your mouth! Shut it right back up!" He shut your mouth at his tone, shaking sightly at the aggressiveness he had used along with it. He softened and pulled you into his arms. "I'm sorry, baby. I just can't believe they'd ever put their hands on a girl like that. They'll pay." Of course, you'd never let him stoop to their level like that, but you were too tired and sore to say anything back to him.

**Dally:** You simply didn't tell him. He had to find out through Soda, who was the closest to you in the gang, and who found you beaten up in an alley on his way home from the DX, his car broke down and he had to walk. It didn't go unnoticed to Dally when you stopped coming around, and ever time he brought it up in front of the gang Soda would have a guilty look on his face. Dally then threatened to pound his face in if he didn't tell him what happened to you, what had happened was far worse. It landed Dally in the cooler, and you hadn't talked to Soda since.

**Johnny: **When he found out about it, he was crushed. He blamed himself for not being able to protect you. Even months later he wouldn't get over it, and followed you around everywhere for protection. You usually shrugged it off with a giggle and a kiss on his cheek, as you found you 'body guard' adorable. "I'll never ever leave your side again." He'd tell you every day when you tried to get him to stay behind with the gang when you needed to do something in town, or walk home. He's kept his word ever since.

**...**

**Ponyboy: **You had oddly stayed home from school one day, as your parents usually never let you miss a day, even if you were sick. You were beaten up bad, and laying in bed with multiple cuts and bruises on your body. It was at the end of the day when he finally found out, Two- Bit and Johnny walked up with a frown on their face when they told him. They were surprised he didn't know, it was the talk of the school at how badly you were beaten. He ran straight to your house without stopping, and knocked on your door until you came to answer it. Your face was badly swollen, along with the rest of your black and blue spotted body. He stood at your doorstep, sobbing and you went in for a hug. "I should've been there, dammit." He said bitterly. "I should've been there to keep you safe…"

**Steve:** He was angry when you told him, and even angrier when you told him your parents believed it was him that gave you the bruises. He and your parents had never seen eye to eye, and never agreed on anything. They had always blamed him for everything, and this was the straw that broke the camel's back, he stomped over to your house, pounded on the door and gave them an absolute earful. You ran down the steps as your parents opened their mouth to fire back at him, when you shushed them, telling them everything you had to say about the way they were treating Steve. You never thought you'd say it, and it may sound bizarre, but some good came of that painful day.

**Sodapop: **He had found you, in the alley, beaten up badly. He had picked you up and carried you all the way to the Curtis house. The whole time, you were unconscious and there was glass lodged in your jeans, cutting right through the material above your thigh as blood stained the article of clothing. When you finally awoke on the couch, you had seven unfamiliar boys staring back at you. You blushed as the first one, the most attractive one, smiled down at you. "Rise and shine, beautiful. Can you tell me your name?" "(Y- (Y/N) (Y/L/N)." Andddddd, that's how your story began.


End file.
